Kenny Matthews
Kenny Matthews is a character in ObsCure and ObsCure II. He was the captain of the basketball team of Leafmore High called the Sharks and quarterback for the football team of Fallcreek University. He was a survivor and playable character in ObsCure and ObsCure II, before dying as a mutated monster. Being muscular, Kenny is healthy, he can run faster and he can move heavy objects, making him the strongest (besides Sven) of his friends. Just like Stan, Josh and Ashley, Kenny has to take pills to keep the spores at bay. ''ObsCure'' At the beginning of the game, Kenny is playing basketball with a few friends (including Stan) while Shannon and Josh watch. When everyone leaves, he is led to a locker room to check his ringing phone. It was a call from his girlfriend Ashley, telling him not to be late for their date. While Kenny's back was turned, someone takes his backpack. He chases after the figure, going through the school's previously unknown garden and into a kind of shed. The sounds of monsters coming from a nearby shaft makes him nervous and he grabs a nearby gun and tapes a flashlight to it. He then climbs down the shaft via ladder. He goes down a dark hallway with pipes and large bleeding blood roots coming from the walls. At the end of the hallway, he encounters a door blocked by a large cloud of Black Spores. Using the light on the gun, he eliminates the Spores and enters the door. The room he enters in had many cages, boxes, and medical supplies. At the far end of the room, he finds a light and enters a door to its source. He enters the unlocked door of this new room, and finds a sickly young man named Dan. The two venture back the way Kenny had entered. As they get halfway into the room full of cages and boxes, a nearby supposedly locked door bursts open and a large monster with meaty arms and sharp claws, along with some strange smaller creatures appear. Both Kenny and Dan make their way to the other side of the room. In their running, Dan is cut down by the large monster leaving Kenny alone on his escape. When he finally makes it down the hall to the ladder, the shaft hole is closed up, trapping Kenny. Later it can be seen via camera that he is trapped in the laboratory that is below the school. The group manages to find Kenny in the cell block, and Kenny says that they have to get him out of here before Friedman comes, but then he appears and knocks them all down with a smoke grenade. When they wake up and open the cells, Kenny says that they have to ask the nurse where the antidote is, and find it before the sun rises, if not, they will die and transform into monsters. They eventually find the nurse, but she is bleeding, and in agony She says that the serum is in the lab, and that Herbert has it. The boys find some statues through all the school, when they get to the lab, they found another big monster that custodies the mechanism that needs the statues, and kill him. When they put the statues on the disposition, Kenny, Josh, Stanley, Ashley and Shannon realizes that they need a switch to put to make it work. They obviously found it and use it on the machine. Then a door opens and it can be seen in a cutscene that Walden is pointing a gun at Friedman. Walden demanded of Friedman to give him the antidote, Herbert said that it was too late, that Walden was already mutating. Walden doesn't listen and shoots herbert, but is killed by leonard. The boys get there, find Walden's bag, that is full of ammo, and battle leonard. Later Leonard seems to be dead. the boys get to the surface and inject themselves with the antidote. Suddenly Leo appears and its defeated at once by the Kenny and their friends. Kenny kisses with Ashley, while Stan goes to grab the briefcase but then it sounds a sound, and Stan jumps aside and dodges, and shoots his gun. ObsCure II Kenny is a playable character in the first part of the game. Monster Kenny In the hospital, and due to the flowers weakening him and his lack of suppressing drugs and willpower, he succumbs to the infection and transforms into a monster, becoming one of the major antagonists in the game, becoming the most frequently fought boss throughout the game. He seems to have keep most of his intelligence, though he is rendered completely insane. The infection has the better of his will and turns him into a grotesque being endowed with intelligence and the ability to express himself, but totally devoid of humanity. In this guise, Kenny, intoxicated with his new force, reveals a dark and cruel side amplified by the Mortifilia feeding his insanity with the agresiveness that the mutation provoces and frees a macabre perversion to all those who were once his friends. His upper limbs grows to allow him to rest directly on these rather than on the legs, on his chest it opens a hole, while the rest of the body, though evidently changed, stays with a human appearance, particularly the facial features. His strength and his agility are increased dramatically allowing him to propulse on the walls, move and jump more quickly by relying on his huge arms. In this state, Kenny can generate clouds of dark spores that become solid to throw at enemies with his hands causing average damage, but due to the "solidness" they can't infect others. At close range, he can attack with his upper limbs. He can survive direct sunlight, as the final battle with him is set at dawn, but it should be noted that the light weakens him. This can be proved by certain factors: In his 2nd battle he was crushed by a what appears to be a submarine propeller, which could weight equal or a bit less than the reflectors of the stadium, and falls a great height with it on his back. Yet, he was not only able to survive that, but to recover in a span of hours, but in the last battle, set in the sunsent, he is crushed by another heavy metal, but this time, it delivers the fatal blow. It is important to note that the weight of the reflectors was distributed in 4 parts; Kenny being one and the other 3 would be the ground, so the weight applied on him, would be theorically damaging, but less than the power generated by the crush of the propeller in the Dam. He seems to be able to mutate futher than the form showed in the hospital, as his appearance has been changed in the last battle on the stadium. There is no explanation of the futher mutation, but it can be theoried 2 options: *He mutates after a great amount of substained damaged, regenarting the missing cells and creating new ones. This can be explained by the fact that he was crush in his back where he had a little tail coming out from his "hump", and after the mutation a "claw-ending tentacle" was sticking out of the very same spot in Kenny's hump. *Or, his 2nd form was the one meant to be, as the "tentacle upper limb" took time to develop. Death Kenny is killed by Stan and Shannon in retaliation for him killing Mei, raping Amy, and causing Corey to commit suicide. He is killed when the lamp for the University stadium falls and crushes him. After his death, the helicopter is seen flying away, and Amy gives birth. The helicopter then explodes, and Shannon and Stan go to investigate the crash to see if anyone is alive. Shannon also tells Stan she is cutting ties with her family, to avoid what their possible reaction would be when she told them she killed Kenny. Trivia *At the moment, Kenny is one of the character with more unique atributes. *He's the only character who will not say anything while using his aptitude. *He's the only playable character who has mutated. *He's the oldest playable character. *And he's the only Leafmore Survivors who is comfirmed to be dead. *If Kenny kills an Amorphous, he'll maybe say "Astalavista, baby" which is wronly written. This is a quote from Terminator 2 (the right way would be "Hasta la vista, baby"). Gallery Kenny_Matthews.jpg Kenny_Matthews_II.png I_have_opened_my_eyes.jpg Not Living You.jpg ObsCure Screenshot Dan.png K.jpg Images_(7).jpg 265469 full.jpg Never Give Up.jpg Kenny-2.jpg Monster_Kenny.png Monster Kenny 2.png MonsterKenny6.png MonsterKenny5.png MonsterKenny4.png MonsterKenny3.png MonsterKenny2.png MonsterKenny1.png MonsterKenny.png Kenny Monster Old.jpg Corey's Hair.png Corey Thrown.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:ObsCure Category:ObsCure Characters Category:ObsCure II Category:ObsCure II Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Events Category:Turned evil Category:Evil doers Category:Leafmore survivors Category:Dead survivors Category:Adult